The present invention relates to a composite floor lamp, a composite floor lamp package and a container for a composite floor lamp.
A floor lamp must have a substantial length in order to be effective. This length and the bulkiness of the shade require a bulky container. This results in a high shipping and handling cost from the manufacturer to the retailer and in a high storage cost to the retailer. This cost, which is associated with bulkiness of the product, is ultimately passed onto the consumer. The bulkiness of the floor lamp package can be reduced by providing a composite floor lamp which is packaged in a disassembled state and which can be assembled by the consumer. By making the composite floor lamp package more compact, there is a savings in the shipping and handling cost. One disadvantage of this approach is that it represents an inconvenience to the consumer and can result in a damaged product if the consumer is not careful in assembling the lamp. Also, there is an increased likelihood that one or more of the components of the lamp will be damaged during shipment. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art floor lamps have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention is to provide a composite floor lamp which can be broken down so that the components of the lamp will fit into a relatively small package for shipment.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a composite lamp which can be assembled and disassembled very easily by the consumer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composite floor lamp and container package combination which is compact and which prevents the lamp components from being damaged during shipment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a composite floor lamp in which the main component of the assembled lamp has the appearance of a crayon.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a container for a composite floor lamp which prevents damage to the components during shipment.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.